


A Deep Dive Into The Multiverse

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: 16 Year Old Minimum, Alternate Universe, Consentacles, DO NOT COPY, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, No Lolicon or Younger than 16 Year Old, Other, Tentacles, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: After a young 16 year old high schooler dabbles with her older science teacher, the seams between all realities seems to lessen as she falls deep into the Multiverse. Where will this teenager land? What worlds will she see? What friends will she make? And more importantly, what enemies are nearby and following? Find out as we all take...A Deep Dive Into The Multiverse!





	1. Chapter 1

**You all thought that I’d be going right into Dark and Twisted Desires right after The Pandemic Chronicle? Oh no...I’m adding a story to the agenda! We’re dropping right in with the Multiverse Teaser! That’s right, we’re visiting the Multiverse of all my stories, other fictional works, including movies, video games, and the such! Even anime too! This story will be set in the agenda, unlike Dark and Twisted Desires and A Myriad of Pleasure in Azeroth. Anyways, we are going to start where we left off from the Teaser! Segment, so let’s dive right in! :D**

Still hiding in the trash can, peeking through a hole, Alyx watches the anthropomorphic lynx and wolf slowly walk up to the trash can. Alyx was breathing faster and sharper too. The wolf looked up to climb in, but was gently grabbed by the lynx. The wolf looked back at the lynx as the wolf said “Yeah Kristie? What’s up?” as Alyx gasps silently, hearing the name Kristie. The lynx says “Alyx, it’s probably a raccoon or something. Just growl loudly. That’ll scare them off. Even though a lot of raccoons really have a nice ass.” as Kristie laughs. The wolf Alyx nods and growls loudly, as the normal Alyx bangs against the large dumpster, “OW SON OF A FUCK!” as she covered her mouth quickly and looks out the tiny hole.

Both Wolf Alyx and Lynx Kristie take a step back, as they hear the voice, sounding nearly identical to Wolf Alyx, as they look at each other. Lynx Kristie says “Ok...Now you can look, cause we both heard that, right?” as Wolf Alyx nods and gently hops up and says angrily, “COME OUT WHOEVER YOU ARE. I DO NOT WANT TO GET MY CLOTHES DIRTY!” as Alyx gulps and slowly crawls out, as Wolf Alyx falls backwards and scurries backwards. Lynx Kristie is just wide eyed in shock, as she sees a human...Not a Fleshy (Their version of Furry), and Alyx just looks around. She says “Uh...Hi?” as the wolf and lynx both firmly slap each other, hoping that it is a dream, but still see Alyx there. Wolf Alyx says “Kristie...You’re seeing a human right...Like a full on human...Not some Anthro in a Human-Suit?” as Lynx Kristie nods slowly.

Alyx says “L-Listen, I’m scared, you’re scared...I was just working on something for Mr. Vyll and I did a thing and---” as she was interrupted by Lynx Kristie. “Wait wait wait...Mr. Vyll? I just picked Alyx up from there, we were about to go to---” as Alyx interrupted by saying “To the arcade. It’s $2 infinite game token night.” as she smirks. Knowing that her Kristie has 4 years on her, she looks at her Anthro-Self. Alyx says “Wait, how old are you?” as Wolf Alyx responds “16, my birthday is in two weeks, why?” as Alyx looks to Lynx Kristie. She says “That makes you 20...What’s the age of consent here?” and waits patiently. Lynx Kristie replies “Sixteen. Us Anthros mature quickly, so seeing a 20 year old with a 16 year old is normal. I’d say you’re really not from here...But you have the claim as being a human...Here.” as Lynx Kristie begins going through her bag and hands over a pair of baggy pants and large hoodie. 

Alyx quickly puts them on and pulls the hood over her head and looks at them. Lynx Kristie states “Alright, you look like a Pygmy Wolf, that’ll work. Alyx are you fine with skipping the arcade to take this…?” as the Normal Alyx replies, “It’s Alyx too.” as Lynx Kristie nods. She continues, “Are you fine with taking this...Human Alyx to Mr. Vyll? He might know a thing or two more than we do.” as Wolf Alyx just nods. She quickly states “That means I get to use the strap-on then!” as Lynx Kriste gave Wolf Alyx a long, deep heated kiss, even slipping some tongue too. Lynx Kristie just purrs and says “Or I can sit on your face that you oh-so love.” as Wolf Alyx growls happily. Normal Alyx just looks between both of them, as she sighs and states firmly, “Let’s deal with my issue before you two fuck.” as the two Anthros sigh, but nod. They begin walking off slowly, as they gesture for Normal Alyx to follow, in which she does.

Being roughly 10:30 PM, with the stars shining brightly, and the trio in front of Mr. Vyll’s house. Normal Alyx sees that it is completely the same. She looks at the one story house, with a small front yard, but large back yard, that houses a shed-turned-workshop. All three of them even saw that there was the light on, as he was awake. Lynx Kristie said “Huh, he really is a night owl...I thought you were bullshitting me Alyx.” as both of them looked to her. She continued, “Is he the same from...Your world?” as Normal Alyx nods. She says “Night owl, likes to build, heavy set, glasses, single as fuck.” as Wolf Alyx nods. Normal Alyx and Wolf Alyx both walk up to the door and ring the doorbell as Normal Alyx is hiding behind Wolf Alyx.

The door opens to a heavy set Owl Anthro, with thick glasses, and hooting softly. He says in the same tone as her universe’s Mr. Vyll, “Alyx! You came at such a good time! Our multiverse theory is---” as his head turns and notices the figure behind Wolf Alyx. Wolf Alyx says, “Yeah..Um about that…” as Wolf Alyx steps to the side to show the hooded and masked Alyx. Mr. Vyll rotates his head a little, seeing the figure, as Normal Alyx pulls her hood down to show the human side she is. Mr. Vyll doesn’t say anything as he just goes wide eyed, even his bags showing. Normal Alyx says “Huh...This is oddly appropriate for my Mr. Vyll.” as he looks to Wolf Alyx and just gives her a nod. He says firmly, “Alyx, please step in.” as Normal Alyx walks into Mr. Vyll’s house.

Mr. Vyll looks to Wolf Alyx and says “This is what I wanted to tell you. Thank you for bringing her to me. I will...Do my best to fix whatever this is. Test tomorrow by the way, I’ll slip you the answer sheet.” as Wolf Alyx nods and walks off with Lynx Kristie. Normal Alyx looks around, as she sees all the pop culture decor, the messy table with ramen noodle cups, the TV blaring Star Trek, as Alyx was shocked to see everything is...Just as she pictured. Mr. Vyll hooted softly and said “So...Alyx...You’re from a different universe...THE MULTIVERSE THEORY IS TRUE! AND MY COLLEAGUES CALLED ME CRAZY!” as Mr. Vyll is doing is funny leg shimmy, and Alyx is laughing.

Alyx says “Yeah, and you’re a complete copy of my Mr. Vyll, just not a furry.” as he seems to lurch back from hearing Furry. Mr. Vyll fixes his thick glasses and says “Alyx...I’m letting that slide. Furry here is the equivalent of...What’s a really bad word for you from your world?” as Alyx takes a piece of paper and a pencil. She writes on the paper and hands it over. Mr. Vyll reads it and says (It’s just a word people...In a world where it doesn’t matter. I do not condone the use of the word, but just for this one and only case...Here it goes.) “Nigger? What even is this word? We don’t have anything...OHHHHHHHH.” as it clicks for Mr. Vyll. Alyx just says “Yeah, we have people with black skin who say it...And they make the er an A, so yeah. People of my skin tone can’t say it...But they can.” as Mr. Vyll nods.

Mr. Vyll burns the paper entirely as they both walk to the backyard and begin to head to the shed. Inside, the workshop is revealed, as there is the same bundle of computers and a bunch of exposed wiring, with the computer blipping like crazy. Alyx feels the crystal she has, as she pulls it out, with Mr. Vyll watching. The crystal from Alyx is immediately sucked right in, as the computer emits a pillar of numbers, physical time, space, reality, everything, as they both stand in complete awe. They even do their secret handshake, as they see it all, and smile widely. Mr. Vyll says happily, “Oh if only I was married...I’d kiss a wife right now and not a student from a different reality. But anyways we did it. Let’s see if we can fiddle with the quantum time field to shift the polarity of realities from convex to concave and make a bubble.” and begins fiddling with some wires.

Meanwhile, on the outside, a clearly feminine figure, holding up a stack of cards, is watching through the window of the shed, wagging her tail. The two simply converse, as they talk about their usual sci-fi and pop culture banter. The figure, who’s hand is revealed, showing the brown furred paw of a canine anthro, throws the cards, as they smack right against the glass, and cause a distortion, making the entire shed begin to shake and distort in the space-time continuum. Both Mr. Vyll and Alyx hold onto whatever they can, as the computer is going even crazier, unable to process the temporal distortions. Eventually, the ripple distortions become far too great, as this causes the machine to activate once again and go off in a flash of light, as Alyx gets lifted up and off the ground, and then transported off again in a blinding light.

Mr. Vyll and the masked assailant both look at the now broken machine, and both even go “Aw fuck…” as they scratch their heads, completely unaware of each other. Mr. Vyll states “Well, I need to go batshit insane now, make myself a conspiracy theory room, and maybe crack open a few cold ones…” as Mr. Vyll goes back to his house and looks for a proper room to convert into a conspiracy theory room. The rogue assailant bites her fingers and says to herself “Oh the big boss is definitely not going to like this…” as she warps off in a silvery-liquid-y goop of sorts. Meanwhile, Alyx is busy falling through the infinite realities, as the interior of the portal she assumes is a murky black, while she just falls and falls and falls.

**And here we have it everyone...The Multiverse has finally made its debut! I hope you all enjoyed the introductory chapter at hand! Now, without further ado, the real chapter of Dark and Twisted Desires is coming next! Then we have a BRAND FUCKING NEW AGENDA! Also to all my American Readers, I wish you all a Happy 4th of July! Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


	2. Lion's Pride Inn

**Alright alright alright. Here we are everyone! We are back into diving into the Multiverse! Now, the first chapter left Alyx temporarily stranded in a world where everything was a Anthropomorphized and Furry/Scaley. Now, I usually won’t do what I plan to, with constantly having every chapter be a new multiverse, otherwise this story would never end. We’re going to have the first 3 chapters as a sort of, test the waters bit, just so everyone can get a feel for what will happen. Afterwards, we will go back to the first universe and begin the real story! Anyways, let’s dive right in! :D**

Falling from the sky, the same Alyx from her original world screams as she lands in a thick bush, and groans out loudly. She sighs loudly too, as she gets up, realizing she is naked and definitely not back home. She looks around, as she is completely and utterly shocked. In her little bush hidey hole, she sees the infamous Lion’s Pride Inn of Elwynn Forest. Staying quiet, she looks through the window, seeing night elves dancing on tables, alongside draenei, humans being spitroasted, and so many more lewd acts. She stays hidden, as she goes completely wide eyed at what she watches through the window. She even leans slightly and squints her eyes, just to make sure she’s not seeing things.

She’s definitely not seeing things, as she sees herself, wearing a skimpy black set of clothing that shows off her cleavage and legs (Black Mageweave Set), as well as having a tight choker on her neck, with a tag too. She just watches, especially seeing a large worgen spank her rear hard, as she actually flirts with the worgen. She just watches, completely awestruck, as she remembers she roleplayed that in her world, as she just watches. She mutters to herself, “Ok...I’m gonna flirt, then he’s gonna pop out that worgen cock, then I’m…” as Alyx goes wide eyed, as she watches intently. She watches as the worgen pulls her World of Warcraft Self onto his lap, pushes the leotard to the side and begins thrusting right up into her rear.

That action alone makes Alyxondra drop her plate of drinks, as Alyx keeps watching, wondering “Does this actually happen when I log off…” but then watches as she notices a Draenei come down the steps, visibly angry. The worgen, too horny for his own good, doesn’t notice the Draenei, as Alyx watches. She witnesses the Draenei slap the worgen with a shadowy void tendril and send him flying out the window, losing all of his coin and his bags. Alyx watches as the Draenei takes Alyxondra back to the upper levels of Lion’s Pride. Alyx takes the opportunity as she loots the unconscious worgen and manages to find a shirt, pants and cloak, that all fits her...Somehow.

Wrapping the cloak around herself, Alyx sneaks into Lion’s Pride...As her feet stick to the floorboards, knowing exactly why too. She sneaks past, keeping herself hidden as she walks through the crowd, making sure to avoid all the debauchery going on. It doesn’t stop her from feeling herself getting in the.. “Splash Zone”, as she feels the fluids get stuck to her cloak. Quickly darting to the upstairs, she takes a seat and pulls her hood down, completely hiding herself, as she notices a creaked open door. She listens intently, as she hears her voice, completely identical, “Kryssa, my debt to you has been paid! I’ve worked here non-stop for your services for six months! Please tell me I’m free!” as she hears an incredibly sultry, alluring, and downright sexy voice, more than likely Kryssa. The voice replies “Oh my dear, it pains me to see you go, but we did have a deal. Six months of work for me as a barkeep and entertainment. I’ll see to it that your contract is taken care of. Ta-ta lovely. And keep the uniform, it looks stunning on you.” as Alyxondra nods and hastily runs out the door and out of Lion’s Pride.

Alyx takes this chance to quietly peak in, as she looks at the Draenei Kryssa. The first thing she notices is the similar Black Mageweave set, with thick, toned, proportionally accurate thighs, and a massive bulge beneath the leotard. She looks at the dark purple skinned Draenei, with long black hair, and short horns, as she is busy counting coin, but smirks, as Alyx gets pushed in and pinned to the ground via shadow tendrils. To make matters even worse, she was spun around and turned to sit on her ass, and look at the draenei, who was brushing her hair. Kryssa said “Well, well, well...A pair of prying eyes. I should entrap you and make you my personal sex pet for all eternity. Oh the coin you could---” as Alyx interrupted Kryssa by flicking her hood off.

Kryssa now looked at the human with curiosity, as she walked right up to Alyx and began to feel her and inspect her. Alyx gulps as she feels Kryssa’s smooth, yet alien skin cup her chin, grope her cheeks, everything...Even run her Draenei tendrils through her hair. Kryssa finally speaks up, “You look like that woman Alyxondra, except with not as firm body, or sculpted ass, or muscles, and not long hair. Your hair is short. Tell me doppelganger, who are you. Speak the truth or I’ll rip them from you.” as Alyx gets adjusted and stands up, still entirely bound. Alyx takes a moment to think, wondering how she could explain this.

Once it clicks, Alyx says “So...I’m apparently a human woman from my own personal world, that through some random chain of events, opened up an interdimensional rift, and I’m bouncing around the place known as the multiverse.” as Alyx proceeds to explain where she was from, and what has happened. Kryssa, looked at the girl, as she still fondled and felt her young body. Kryssa said “Your story sounds factual, but as a denizen from deep space, it’s highly believable. As is your body, you don’t feel...Like the other Alyxondra. You feel different. And believe me, I have felt many humans.” as Alyx watched and saw the massive bulge start to grow erect in the tight leotard, easily being erect at 27 inches, with a fat flared tip too.

Kryssa did continue, “You feel exotic...Which I like...Oh I wonder how you’ll feel around my throbbing meat.” as Kryssa took her leotard off, and tightened the binds, keeping Alyx pinned. That’s when Alyx saw it all. She saw the erect dark purple flared equine shaft, throbbing and drooling pre down its meaty length. Alyx gulped as she suddenly felt Kryssa rip her stolen clothes off with a quick flick of her finger, as she was immediately naked. Kryssa perked up and said “So smooth, so clean.” as she notices the heavy scarring on Alyx’s forearms, specifically the underside. Kryssa sighs “Damn, well, you do carry less scars than Alyxondra, but I was hoping you’d be clean. I can work with this.” as Alyx gulps. She quickly mutters out “Wait! I have a bet for you!” as she hopes it works...And to her surprise it does.

Kryssa spoke with a curious tone, “You have my attention human. Speak, I do enjoy a sexual wager. Make it worth my time, I don’t like waiting.” as Alyx was going out on a gamble with this. With her correlation of her girlfriend always having thick proportional thighs, the same as this draenei, she knew how to make her girlfriend moan without being sexual. Alyx says “If I can make you cum without touching your cock...You let me go. If I fail, you can claim me silly.” as Kryssa swayed her tail happily at the thought. She put her hand out to shake, “Deal human.” as Alyx shakes Kryssa’s hand. Kryssa gently sits on the bed, crossing her leg over her other leg and says “Do what you see fit. I give you one hour.” as Alyx, still naked, walks behind Kryssa, and begins rubbing her shoulders.

Alyx uses three of her fingers and gently rolls them in a circle, as her thumbs gently roll near the shoulderblades. Kryssa lets out an incredibly sensual moan, as she already throbs in excitement, as she is surprised to see and feel such relief. Alyx continues this, as she gently goes down Kryssa’s arms, gently rolling her palms, as she slowly runs her fingers back up and gently goes down Kryssa’s back. Carefully reaching around her front, Alyx carefully cupped Kryssa’s breasts from below, and gently tugged on her dark purple nipples. The sensation made Kryssa gasp and throb in even more excitement, drooling more pre down her purple length. Alyx knew for a fact she was getting to her, as this was Kristie.

Avoiding her plump rear, Alyx goes to Kryssa’s sides and begins rolling her palms steadily. Gently rolling around the front, now in front of Kryssa, as she puts her hands on her firm thighs. Caressing her thighs softly, being mindful of touching her length, Alyx gently drags her fingers down, even gently scratching which makes Kryssa shake in excitement. She looked at the thick, drooling tip, as she moved down to her calves and begins to massage them tenderly. Kryssa just couldn’t resist anymore. She tensed up and suddenly moaned out heatedly, as her tip flared out and out from it, Alyx was splattered entirely. The thick, heated, creamy, alien Draenei seed splattered all over her face and hair, blinding her with the massive load, as Kryssa aimed downwards, covering her small B cup breasts and watched as her seed drooled down Alyx’s body. She even covered Alyx’s little groin with the thick load and panted heavily, as she felt herself go soft.

Alyx just coughs and wipes her eyes clean, as she is suddenly collared by Kryssa, with a leash attached to said collar. Alyx just eeps silently, as she doesn’t feel herself being transported to the next universe. Kryssa says, with a crazy sadistic grin. She even reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a nine-tailed whip and said “Oh you are far too fine of a prize to let go. I’m branding you, marking you, making you mine, and you’re going to be my money maker until you’re nothing but a broken, drooling, cum-obsessed pet. You are going to make me a fortune within Lion’s Pride Inn. You’re going to make me rich enough to buy this cumhole and make it right!” as she flicks the whip down, but just before it hits...Alyx poofs away, as the Multiverse Anomaly Rift (M.A.R) activated and pulled her away. All the seed that was on her splattered onto the ground, as Kryssa just screamed out in raw, pure anger and frustration. Now, where will our unfortunate Alyx land next?

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Multiverse Chapter! I really did have fun writing this story! The next chapter for here, I will provide a bit of a hint to. Red like Roses. <\-- That is your hint. Red Like Roses. Anyways! Here is the agenda for you all! Agenda: Steampunk Story, Heroes of the Armor, Curseborn Story, A Utopia of False Hope, Endeavors of the Sea, Blazing Ties. Until next time everyone! <3**


	3. Red Like Roses...

**And here we are again my lovely readers! We’re back into the vast Multiverse story! We last left off with Alyx poofing off from the World of Warcraft universe and I left you all with a teaser onto where she would be next. The teaser, to restate, was Red like Roses. Now, if any of you knew where we were heading to next, kudos to you! But to those who don’t know or forgot. We are heading to the world of Remnant, or the western anime RWBY! Now, let’s get on with the story at hand! Oh this will be fun, since we’re going to dabble into some true multiverse aspects >:)**

Once again, falling from the sky and still naked too, she bounces off several branches of a massive tree, rolls down another large branch, and eventually lands on a rock...Two feet from a large body of water. She looks over at the body of water and extends her arm out, only to fall unconscious from the drop, as she has survived two drops like that. She lays butt naked on the grass, as she doesn’t seem like she is going to respond anytime soon. Unaware to Alyx though, this version of her beloved girlfriend Kristie was not going to be like any traditional encounter. In fact, this encounter with this version of Kristie would be one of the very many unique Kristie’s...Where the Kristie isn’t even human or humanoid in any way shape or form…

After a good hour or so, Alyx slowly comes back to her senses, rubbing her head as she groans out loudly. She manages to sit upright and still realize that she is naked, making her groan out even more now. Her groan was suddenly cut short by the fact that there was a loud devilish sounding howl/growl combination from behind her. She quickly turned around in utter fear, only to see two glowing red dots in the dark stare at her. As she looked at the dots, she realized that there was a fork in the cave behind the eyes, with light on the other side, moonlight. Knowing she can’t go that way, she just scurries back into the cave, tumbling over some bones and a glowing red crystal too.

The crystal lights up, igniting the room and setting fire to the area, as Alyx can see the eyes in full view now...She sees a massive black furred werewolf, wearing a white mask with red etchings on it. She also notices bone white protrusions all over the body of the werewolf. What’s more concerning is the fact that she notices two ample large breasts and six additional nipples, and a huge sheath. And just to make matters worse for little Alyx, the werewolf, or the proper term, Beowolf Alpha, had thick, toned, firm, plump thighs. That alone was the first thing Alyx noticed about the Beowolf. She said loud, with a fear-riddled voice, “SON OF A FUCKING BITCH KRISTIE IS A GOD DAMN BEOWOLF?!?” as she gulps and scurries up against the back wall.

She gulps as she shivers and is in complete and utter fear, as the Beowolf Kristie walks up to Alyx, snarling and growling loudly, as Alyx saw the Beowolf open its maw and get ready to lunge and go for the throat. She closes her eyes, knowing she is about to croak, as she is scared beyond belief...Except as she saw the Beowolf Kristie was literally inches before her, and actually sniffing and licking her. Alyx feels her heart beating hard and fast in her chest, as she watches as the Beowolf Kristie (BK now), is just inspecting her. Alyx doesn’t react or move as BK stares right into Alyx’s green eyes. Alyx just remains frozen in fear, as she doesn’t know what to do, why she is being spared, or even being licked.

Deciding to take a risk, she gently and slowly raises her hand up to BK, who growls loudly at Alyx. She knows the growl is a sign saying to back off, but Alyx doesn’t listen. She took the chance, and gently ran her fingers through BK’s bristle-y rough fur. The growls immediately stopped, as BK just plopped down fully on Alyx, partially crushing her. Alyx makes a loud grunt sound as the heavy Beowolf, easily into the ten feet range and possibly close to half a thousand pounds or more, from her rough guess-timation, is now on top of her. She is also greeted by a series of slimey, wet, tender licks all over her face, as she laughed and squirms around beneath BK, earning her trust.

Alyx thought nothing of it so far, as she shivers and suddenly gasps out loudly. She feels BK wrap her strong furry arms around her body and press her firmly against BK’s also strong firm furry body. She then felt BK start to walk off deeper into the cave system, as she gulps, going away from the light and into the darkness. She didn’t know what to expect, or anything, as she shivers and clutches herself to BK’s body. Various thoughts were going through her head, as she came across a very well lit cave, adorned with an actual bedroll, some actual electronics that work too, a fridge, clothes, and all...But one concerning part. BK gently let herself down, as Alyx walked, she saw a picture on the bedroll.

She gently picked it up...And saw herself, wearing a crimson red cloak, and riding BK into battle. She looks over to the wall, and notices that there is a torn, bloodied, crimson red cloak on the wall, as she says “What...What happened to me here?” as BK gestures to the screen on the wall. Alyx walks over to the wall, as she turns on the screen and sees that there’s a video ready to play. She looks back at BK, who turns her head and walks off, as she plays the video. She watches as it shows BK and Alyx fighting three pale white skin humans, and one pale white skinned Faunus. She says “No...Grimm RWBY…As she looks at the Grimm Ruby, Grimm Weiss, Grimm Yang, and Grimm Blake.

She notices that Ruby has black thigh high stockings, tufts of fur around her biceps, keeping her shoulders exposed, wearing a tight-corset like top, with a black Grimm arm, and holding a corrupted version of Crescent Rose, with horns atop her head. She then looks at Weiss, who is in a black version of her dress, with a bladed gauntleted hand, and her rapier turned more into a tainted lance. Like Ruby, she still adorns the horns too. Now turning her head to Blake, she notices that Blake is wearing a long sleeved, but short bodied robe. Her legs and thighs are nearly entirely exposed, as her mouth is covered by a bloody mask, and through her sleeves are long, slender, sharp, whip-like tendrils. She even notices a tail. And lastly, she looks at Yang...Yang is only wearing one black legging, with a revealing corset, showing off her midriff, and has one robotic arm, as her other is a massive amalgamation of Grimm spikes, muscle, and corruption. She is wearing a metal collar of sorts, and has a crazed look in her eyes. Alyx just covers her mouth with her hands, as she sees herself and BK fighting off this corrupted, evil team.

She watches as BK is fighting Blake and Yang, keeping them both at bay, as Alyx herself, using claw-like weapons on her hands, and what can only be described as rockets on her feet, is fighting off Ruby and Weiss. She watches as herself is actually managing to push them back and beat them. She watches as she grabs Ruby and with a flaming somersault, flings Ruby at Weiss and sends them tumbling away. She continues to watch as the RWBY Alyx runs over to help BK...Only to hear the wet gurgling sound of watching herself get impaled through the chest. She watches as she sees herself turn around to an obviously and most evil, potent, vile robed person. This person was the exact same height as RWBY Alyx, except her robe was pure black, adorned with glowing red etchings, and sporting a mask that showed two vile black eyes, but nothing else.

She watched as this masked figure, had a few figures appear with her, all wearing translucent gray robes, with black masks, as there are easily 15 of them. Alyx can’t look away as RWBY Alyx yells “RUN! JUST RUN!” and watches as BK runs away. She then watches as Salem herself appears, and the one woman with the black robe throws RWBY Alyx at Salem. She then hears a distorted voice say “Take her Salem. Corrupt her.” as a Multiverse Portal opens up, to a Grimm Wasteland...A Multiverse where Salem won the battle and had taken full control of Remnant. In a flash, all of them vanish, leaving nothing behind, except for RWBY Alyx’s crimson cloak. That’s when the video starts to replay itself, as Alyx simply turns the monitor off and looks over at BK.

She said “Your version of me...Saved you. Only to be taken prisoner by whoever that bastard was.” as BK nods. Alyx walks over to the crimson cloak on the wall, as she takes it off the mantle and holds it in her hands. She says out loud “Whatever those figures are in the robes, I’ll stop them. They seem hellbent on taking me...There’s something they want. And I’m that something. Do you know anything I can do to get help?” as BK shakes her head. BK then walks over to a map of the world of Remnant and points to Beacon Academy and holds up a 1. It doesn’t take long before Alyx realizes she is in Season 1 of RWBY, as she thinks. All she can say is “Kristie, do you know if your me had any clothes?” as BK points to a dresser. As she runs over, after putting the cloak back on the wall, she begins digging through each and every drawer on the four drawer dresser.

BK just walked over to Alyx, gently wrapping her paws around Alyx and nuzzling her tenderly and affectionately. Despite knowing that her Alyx is gone, she has another one to at least feel better about. BK is glad that her knot didn’t pop out, revealing the pierced white gem that shows her allegiance to the Good of the world. As Alyx continues to search, she feels her body shimmer and fade, as BK saw that Alyx was about to experience a Multiverse Shift. Knowing this sight, she backs off quickly and watches as Alyx just poofs off once again. Going over to a monitor in the back of the cave, BK growls and howls into it, as it sends a translated message back over to the Good Guys of the Multiverse. BK does wonder where Alyx will fall next, as she sighs and goes back to slouching on the bedroll, and simply waits, hiding from the Multiverse Threat.

**And here we have it everyone! The next exciting chapter of the Multiverse Story! I do apologize greatly for the delay in posts, as I was busy between finals, work, and Christmas shopping. But now, I am fully on winter break and I can write to my heart’s content! As you all can see from this chapter, we got to see some of the real bad guys this time, and they are exactly what you imagine. The evil variant of the good side. Granted this isn’t always going to be the same case, but it will be the same idea. Now, let me get the agenda you beautiful readers! Agenda: Steampunk Story, Blazing Ties, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur 2, Utopia of False Hope, Endeavors of the Sea, Pandemic Chronicle. Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. Introduction to the Multiversal Villains

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the crazy ass Multiverse Story! Now, the last chapter introduced what some of the baddies looked like, but now, we’re going balls deep into the evil territory now! Now, I’m going to be 100% honest here. This universe we’re about to hop to is so massive and crazy that I’m going to be, lore-wise, more than likely and very wrong. I do apologize for my lack of knowledge in this universe, but I can’t be expected to know every form of media from TV to video games’ lore to a dot. Anyways, on that note though, we are going to have a lewd chapter! So let’s get started!**

Falling through yet another paradox in video games and anime and whatever else, Alyx comes crashing down hard onto a sandy desert as she gets indented from the sheer drop. Thankfully, nothing of Alyx was harmed or broken or anything, just that she was the usual naked. She managed to sit up a little as she looked around and saw flayed and maimed corpses of marines and very large armored robots? Oh no...Alyx knew exactly where she was. She said “Fuck...Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Those are Warhammer 40,000 space marines...And this is the Imperial Guard. Ohhhh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I cannot survive here. Of all fucking places, why here...Oh fucking mother fuck fuck.” as she hears movement nearby. She quickly pulls some of the corpses over her as she stays as still as she can be.

Thankfully she made a little viewing hole as she looks out of it and tries to see whatever is making that noise. She managed to see that there was a battalion of 12 Dark Eldar, with one Succubus Leader. Alyx saw the leader and went completely wide eyed. She saw that this one leader had incredibly thick thighs and a very voluptuous figure. Alyx just looked over to her right as there was a stray space marine, with his legs severed off as he was crawling towards the Succubus. With his chainsaw up, Alyx watches as the space marine just gets decapitated. Alyx did her best to stay as quiet as she can, knowing full well that she will die a painful death in this world. She watches as the pale-skinned humanoid entity walks right over her with her band of warriors as the Succubus, with a large whip, senses something. Ushering her troops to return to the ship, it is just Alyx and the Succubus now.

The Succubus, Ashravyn, says “I smell a human...Come on out and I might make it painless.” as she knew that there was a prize for her. Alyx stays quiet, quivering in few as she breathes sharply and softly, gulping for her very life. She just watches as she watches Ashravyn crack her whip and maims right through a corpse...Right next to Alyx. She watches and hears as an Imperial Guardsman is slaughtered so easily. Ashravyn huffs as she walks over to the freshly flayed corpse and rips the head off with her hand and laughs. Seeing that it is safe, she pulls out a foreign object, even to her universe as a screen appears and Alyx sees the same hooded figure from the RWBY Universe. Ashravyn kneels and says “My Overlord. It seems the Multiverse Hopper isn’t here. Just a ruse.” as Alyx listens intently. She only hears Ashravyn, as whoever the other entity is hard to determine.

The conversation passes quickly as Ashravyn walks over to where Alyx is and yoinks the corpses off and looks down at the naked Alyx with a very sinister grin. Alyx quickly grabs a pistol off the corpse and fires...Except there’s a nice click. Ashravyn says “I knew you were there the entire time, Multiverse Hopper. You’re lucky you fell into my grasp.” as she swats the pistol away and offers her hand. Alyx just gulps as Ashravyn says “I’m not here to hurt you. Rather coax you into joining the real cause.” as she offers her hand to Alyx. Not really having much of a choice as she knows just how dangerous this universe is, she reaches out and gently grasps Ashravyn’s hand. She just gains a very lewd grin now as the two simply just...Warp off to somewhere.

Alyx and Ashravyn both appear in a very ornately styled room. The room is entirely black, with a large bed with dark purple sheets. As Alyx looks around, she notices a chandelier-like object in the center, large dresser looking items, with closets and all. Ashravyn wraps a strong hand around Alyx’s neck and begins caressing her, making Alyx tense up. She whispers heatedly into Alyx’s ear, “I can smell the pure ones on you. What joy is being good when being evil is so fun.” as Alyx feels a long tongue slither into her ear and makes her squirm. Ashravyn begins groping and fondling Alyx, even pulling her against herself and lifting her up. Alyx, just gulps, as she lets herself get violated for her own safety. She quickly hears a loud thud as she turns her head and sees the fact that Ashravyn was fully naked.

Alyx looked down as the 7’2” Dark Eldar Succubus has not one, but two ribbed, pointed shafts. There was also a hefty pair of pale testicles beneath. Both shafts were well past twelve inches as they were soft too. Ashravyn said “Someone likes what they see. And imagine what you can do with the powers my Multiverse Ruler can offer.” as Ashravyn goes to Alyx’s other ear and slips the long tongue inside. Alyx just squirms from it, as the feeling is just so foreign and strange. Her squirms accidentally press her tiny slit against the warm shafts. This only made Ashravyn growl in bliss as she slams Alyx down hard on the bed. Alyx was fully on her stomach, as she felt chains bind her wrists and ankles to the bed, with Ashravyn running some sharp nails down Alyx’s back.

Alyx just grunts from it all, as she feels Ashravyn’s hand trail down to her slit, and she suddenly feels a very sharp pinch as she looks down. She sees that her clitoris has a black, wolf-themed piercing now. Looking at it confused, Ashravyn gives her a spank as the pleasure gives her a proper futanari shaft from her clitoris, at a fairly sized four inches soft. Alyx just gasps as her gasps are interrupted by both fully erect shafts of Ashravyn grinding against her holes. Both shafts grew erect at sixteen inches as she didn’t even bother to lube herself up. She rams both shafts deep and hard into Alyx’s holes, and the pointed tip penetrates right past her cervix and right into Alyx’s womb.

This makes Alyx go wide eyed as she cries out loudly, only to feel another hand around her neck and quite literally the fiercest kiss she has ever received. She felt Ashravyn’s warm lips firmly against her own, with her elongated tongue going right down her own throat. Alyx was truly at the mercy of the Dark Eldar Succubus, with nothing able to save her. She feels the other hand of Ashravyn go down and begins roughly jerking off her new, sensitive shaft as she can’t do anything but squirm really. Ashravyn moans into the kiss, savoring the feeling of the young little human girl before her as her thrusts get harder, faster and deeper. Alyx just whimpered at the rough assault on her body, as she felt the grip around her neck tighten, specifically around the sides. Ashravyn feels her tremble, feels the excitement of Alyx’s body, the slickness of her womanhood, and the scent, ohhh the scent was driving Ashravyn to even more of a pleasured bliss.

Ashravyn just kept hammering into Alyx, spreading her holes past the point of what a normal human could ever do, as Alyx was whining and moaning softly from it all. The sounds of hips slapping against her rear fills the room as Ashravyn was just in bliss, the moans and whimpers of Alyx sounding like music to her. Squeezing even tighter, Ashravyn simply states “Cum for your mistress little human. Cum all over her.” as Alyx just couldn’t deny it and let her orgasm flow. Alyx’s slit just erupted with her juices, spraying all over Ashravyn’s shaft as she archs her back and moans out even more. Ashravyn gently releases her grip and leans down to Alyx’s ear and gives a firm nip to it.

Alyx just pants and shivers as she looks over at Ashravyn who undoes the binds and rolls Alyx onto her back...And binds her up again. Alyx looks down as she sees the massive throbbing shafts as Ashravyn wipes them both down with a cloth of sorts and rams them both into Alyx’s slit and womb. Alyx goes wide eyed and grunts loudly as she feels something foreign sync into the very fiber of her being. It feels as if she feels her very soul being claimed on top of her body. This newfound pleasure gave Alyx yet another orgasm as she sprayed a new orgasm over both shafts. This time though, her juices weren’t clear, they were a creamy white and very thick, almost looking similar to sperm.

This just made Ashravyn smile even more and decided to be nice. Ashravyn simply states “I will be keeping you here in my little Multiversal Home until my Multiverse Overlord comes to take you and join our cause.” as she gently cupped Alyx’s chin and smiled at the little human. Ashravyn grunts softly and finally reaches her climax. Rope upon rope of thick, sticky, heated, creamy Dark Eldar seed gushed into Alyx’s little womb. The sheer amount is enough to begin making Alyx start to bulge out and show a prominent pregnant bulge. From the newfound pleasure, this makes Alyx cry out even more as she shivers and trembles from it all. The pleasure alone is overbearing as she goes limp on her back, her eyes barely staying open. Ashravyn simply just laughs and says “Just you rest little Alyx.” as before Alyx falls unconscious, she watches as Ashravyn walks through a rift.

On the opposite side, Ashravyn, now standing fully in a translucent gray robe, looks up at the figure in a black robe, with red etchings and the vile mask. Standing with the black robed figure is the same robe-cladded figure from the Furry universe. As well as Salem from RWBY. The robed figure pulls her hood down, revealing a Brown Furred Female Border Collie Anthro, holding a deck of cards. The Black Robed Figure simply states “I expect good news Ashravyn.” as that makes Ashravyn smile. She simply replies “The Alyx you seek out personally is in my grasp. She is ready for you to take her and bring her into the army of Evil Alyxs you have to claim the Multiverse as your own.” as The Figure sounds pleased. Whatever the being is says “Excellent Ashravyn. Keep her there. I have matters to attend to.” as she opens a portal to Dark and Twisted Desires. “Alyxin is an Alyx. And an Evil one too. It is time to bring her to my side.” as the figure walks off. The Border Collie simply throws a card and vanishes in a poof of smoke. Salem returns to her world as Ashravyn goes to her task and looks on a panel to find more Alyxs.

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Multiverse Story! As you can see, the Villains are quite elusive at what they do. Only working in places known as Null Gates, where nothing can be detected. Anyways, if any of you have a hunch on who the figure is, please do stay quiet hehe. The next chapter will truly introduce the Big Bad Figure. Anyways, let me get the agenda for you all! Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers, Heroes of the Armor, Eternal Strife, Steampunk Story, Cyberpunk Story, Endeavors of the Sea, Blazing Ties, Destiny 2, Pandemic Chronicle, Curseborn Story, A World of Magic and Fur 2. Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


End file.
